Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a communication technology that uses a relaying apparatus.
Description of the Background Art
Recently, an apparatus (e.g. amplifier) (hereinafter referred to as “linked apparatus”) is linked to another device, apparatus, etc. and the linked apparatus that controls sound output to a cabin of a vehicle includes a function of wireless communication with a mobile terminal, such as a smartphone. Moreover, a protocol for the wireless communication is defined according to the mobile terminal. Examples of the protocol are Wi-Fi (trademark) and Bluetooth (trademark). A wireless connection between the mobile terminal and the linked apparatus is established via such a protocol, and then the mobile terminal and the linked apparatus work in concert.
The mobile terminal establishes the wireless connections to the linked apparatus and also to a different mobile terminal. When the mobile terminal being wirelessly connected to the linked apparatus is wirelessly connected also to the different mobile terminal, the mobile terminal serves as a relaying apparatus and thus the different mobile terminal becomes capable of working in concert with the linked apparatus.
As described above, one mobile terminal wirelessly connected to the linked apparatus serves the relaying apparatus and the different mobile terminal wirelessly connected to the relaying apparatus is an apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “relayed apparatus”) that communicates with the linked apparatus via the relaying apparatus. Thus, the relaying apparatus and the relayed apparatus work in concert with the linked apparatus to execute various functions. For example, the linked apparatus executes a networked audio function for reproducing audio data included in the relaying apparatus and the relayed apparatus.
However, a user needs to perform operations, as shown below, to change selection of the relaying apparatus. The user checks (1) a SSID (service set identifier) that is identification information of a mobile terminal to be served as a relaying apparatus after the change and (2) a password that is a part of credentials. Then, the user manually enters the password to the linked apparatus and the other mobile terminals included in the system, to establish wireless connections between the relaying apparatus after the change and the linked apparatus and the other mobile terminals (relayed apparatus). Such operations are very complicated for the user and may decrease convenience of the user.